White Rose
by Undertaker's Hattress
Summary: Yume loved her husband, Sosuke Aizen, with all her heart. When he died she was left sad and heartbroken but what happens when she meets him again? AizenxOC


Ok, I have to admit, I really like Aizen but I don't know a lot of people who do. Yes he is a bad guy but he's one hell of a bad guy! So enjoy all you Aizen fans!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned bleach would I really be writing a fanfic about it?

* * *

I stared up into the sky as I felt Unohana's hand on my chest, trying desperately to heal my wound. How could this have happened? How could everything go from being so perfect and then destroyed in seconds.

"Sosuke...I still...love you," I whispered softly as I felt tears run down my cheeks.

A few moments ago

"_Those of captain, vice-captain, or deputy captain status in the 13 squads, as well as all of the ryoka, this is the 4__th__ Squad's vice captain Kotetsu Isane,"_ A voice said overhead.

I stopped pouring water on my plants and looked up. I sighed softly before I looked a crossed the garden to the beautiful white rose given to me by my dead husband, Sosuke Aizen. I choked back a sob and quickly wiped the tears away from my eyes. I missed him so much. I remember when my best friend, Ukitake, came by and told me that my husband had been murdered.

At first I did not believe it, I couldn't believe it! The man that I had loved and married had been killed. For the first couple of days, I sat in front of the door waiting for him to walk in and kiss me like he normally did...but he never did. While I finally managed to grasp that he was dead, it was hard. I cried for days and days, it's only been the last few days that I have managed to pull myself together and started doing things around the house. I tell myself its what Sosuke would have wanted but deep down I just want to die, I want to be with him again.

"_This is an emergency. This is an emergency message from the 4__th__ Squad Captain Unohana and I,"_

I walked over to the pouch and sat down next to my zanpakutou. I looked over my shoulder and stared at Sosuke's picture. It had been the week before he died.

"_Everything that I am about to tell you is true," _

I looked away from the picture and stared up into the sky. I wonder what your doing right now Sosuke...I hope wherever you are, you are happy. I smiled and closed my eyes, remembering the times we shared together, when we met, our first date, our first kiss, our wedding and the night we made love.

"_Kaname Tousen, Gin Ichimaru and Sosuke Aizen are all traitors," _

My eyes snapped opened and I gasped.

"_I repeat, Tousen Kaname, Ichimaru Gin and Aizen Sosuke are all traitors,"_

"Impossible," I whispered softly. I stopped listening to the message, grabbed my zanpakutou and closed my eyes, trying to find my husband's location. My eyes snapped opened when I found it.

"Your really alive?" I whispered in disbelief. I jumped up and ran towards his location. I ran up the stairs heading straight towards Aizen.

"Screw this," I said and flash stepped to the very top. I gasped and covered my mouth at the sight. There was a young black haired girl, a red haired boy, an orange haired boy, Kaname, Gin and...Sosuke.

"Sosuke!" I yelled happily. Sosuke turned his head slightly and looked at me. He smiled that warm smile that I was used to.

"Yume, what are you doing here?" he asked kindly. I was about to answer when I saw something small heading towards me at a very fast pace. I jumped out of the way and the thing, which I discovered was a sword, smashed the ground where I was standing. I did a flip in the air and landed on my feet. I looked up with eyes wide with shock. Gin was drawing his sword back and Sosuke was still standing there with a smile on his face. Suddenly everything sulk in, Sosuke was alive but he was a traitor.

"Sosuke...why?" I asked softly. Sosuke still smiled and walked towards me. I couldn't move, someone's spirit energy was holding me down...I focused on the energy and to my horror realised it was Sosuke's. Sosuke stopped in front of me and cupped my cheek with his hand.

"Sorry Yume, I made you worry didn't I?" He asked. I couldn't speak, even if I wanted to, I couldn't, his spirit energy was to powerful. Sosuke once again smiled before he bent forward and kissed my lips. Those warm lips that I loved were on mine once again...it felt so right, just like every other time we kissed.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain through my chest. My eyes widen and I coughed up blood but with Sosuke's grip on my cheek, I couldn't pull away. Sosuke forced his tongue into my mouth and the blood dripped either down my chin or into Sosuke's mouth. The pain in my chest got worst, it felt like I had been cut by a sword. Sosuke finally released my cheek and pulled away. I slowly looked down and saw a sword in my chest. I looked up the sword and saw the end in Sosuke's hand.

"Forgive me my angel...but you are to big a risk to be left alive," Sosuke said and pulled the sword out of my chest. My legs gave into my weight and I fell backwards onto the ground. I stared up into the sky and everything went by in a blur. I heard Ukitake call my name and Sosuke talking about something. Uhohana appeared over me and said something but I couldn't hear it. I slowly blinked and stared up into the sky as I felt Unohana's hand on my chest, trying desperately to heal my wound. How could this have happened? How could everything go from being so perfect and then destroyed in seconds.

"Sosuke...I still...love you," I whispered softly as I felt tears run down my cheeks. I felt my heart start beating slower and slower. My eyes were feeling heavier and heavier. I saw Unohana's lips move but I can't make out the words. I slowly closed my eyes and my heart started to beat slower and slower until...

In Las Noches

"That's all, you may go Gin," Aizen said as he closed his eyes.

"If I didn' know ya better, I would say that your upset because Yume is dead," Gin said with his usual grin. Aizen slowly opened his eyes and his spirit pressure shot up making it slightly difficult for Gin to breath.

"Lucky I know ya better," Gin said before he quickly walked away. Aizen lowered his spiritual pressure and closed his eyes once more. He sighed softly before he opened his eyes. He looked out a window and stare into the endless landscape of sand. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a white rose dancing in the wild.

"I was right Yume...you were to big a risk to be kept alive," Aizen said softly to himself and continued to watch the white rose dance in the wind. The wind came to a stop and the rose landed softly on the sand.

Aizen stared at the rose before he turned away from the window and he whispered, "Because you were my greatest weakness."

* * *

Please **re-view** so I can **improve my writing**!


End file.
